1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reporting a measurement result in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
A closed subscriber group (CSG) is introduced to provide a better quality of service by allowing limited access only to a particular subscriber. A base station capable of providing a CSG service is referred to as a home eNodeB (HNB), and a cell providing a licensed service to subscribers of the CSG is referred to as a CSG cell. Basic requirements of the CSG in 3GPP are disclosed in 3GPP TS 22.220 V1.0.1 (2008-12) “Service requirements for Home NodeBs and Home eNodeBs (Release 9)”.
The CSG cell has a cell size (i.e., a size of coverage provided by the cell) smaller than a normal cell. Even though various-sized cells coexist, when a handover is performed or a measurement result is reported according to the conventional method, a user equipment may perform an unnecessary handover.